


Remember what we're fighting for

by ColorfulWarlock



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, BAMF Alec Lightwood, BAMF Magnus Bane, F/M, Husbands, M/M, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 19:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20729627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorfulWarlock/pseuds/ColorfulWarlock
Summary: Another war, another unknowing end, another painful promise of "everything will be okay".OR,The world needs Alec and Magnus again and neither fate can predict if they will have more time together or not.





	Remember what we're fighting for

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by the song Meet Me On The Battlefield by Svrcina. It's a beautiful and emotional song, and it would be great if you could listen to it while reading this story. I promise it will be worth it!

Another war broke out.

It didn’t matter how many years would pass by, a new madman was always prone to arise once again and the power struggle would happen once more.

This time it was the fanaticism of a royal warlock, son of a demon king from one of the numerous hells besides Edom. He was merciless, even with his own kind. He killed mundanes, Shadowhunters, and Downworlders all the same.

Shadowhunters Institutes, Werewolf packs, Vampire clans, Warlock families, parts of the Seelie realm… Everywhere, any country, any place, destroyed. Even Idris succumbed to the weight of the violence.

They didn’t have time to rest, to breathe. They had to stop that blazing hell for once and all.

When the conflict had finally arrived on the battlefield, chaos broke loose. Shadowhunters and Downworlders joined forces to fight the hordes of demons, but the death count of allies kept growing. They were losing people. Losing family, friends, lovers.

Sometimes, Alexander would fight alongside Jace. Their parabatai bond helped them to fight in a more dynamic, powerful way. They protected each other efficiently, easing the struggle. Clary and Izzy, as parabatais, had the same result, thus they continued without stopping to think.

Other times, as there was a shift of the balance on the battlefield with new arrivals of enemies or friends, they would also switch their battle partners. While Jace and Clary would stick together to combine their unique powers thanks to their angel blood, Alec would go to Magnus and help him.

Arrows and magic flying together as a song of two souls whose only desire was to protect one another.

They were bound by love. By heart. By silent promises.

By sacrifice.

The war dragged for days, far from the end.

Many fell. The field was full of corpses and blood. Alec recognized some who once worked with him, from the New York Institute, from Idris. He recognized warlocks who were acquaintances of Magnus. Thanks the Angel Catarina wasn’t at the front with them. She was one of the many healers who were frantically helping the injured at a guarded place.

At some point, after hours separated, Alec and Magnus found each other. Both were covered with blood, dirt, ichor. Their clothes were ripped at some parts, there were visible and ugly cuts. They were exhausted. They were near enough to read the other’s eyes, but too far to actually touch each other.

Surrounded by bodies, screams and a never-ending battle, they spent some minutes just… exchanging gazes.

Calm, gentle gazes.

They didn’t need to speak. No loud words when their eyes said everything. Just being able to see the other alive was enough to give them strength. At least, their children were safe. Maryse was taking care of Max, Rafe, Clary's and Jace’s children, as well as Izzy's and Simon’s one. Even if their parents failed, they would be safe. Even if the adults perished, they had to fight until their last breath to give their kids a chance of a future. Then, they would be even better than their parents and turn this world into a good place to live in.

Years ago, Alec and Magnus stood this same way, silently, just staring at each other. The day of their first kiss. The beginning of their story.

How terrifying it was to think they might end it the same way?

They loved each other so much. Yet, the world kept pulling them apart.

An explosion sounded near there and they knew it was necessary to separate once again to help their friends on different parts of the battlefield.

Instead of moving their mouths to speak, both moved their hands, the one with their wedding ring. The rings were also covered with blood, but they didn’t care. They touched their lips with it as if it was some kind of kiss. An oath.

_I love you._

_I will love you until the end._

_Neither death can do us apart as our lives are forever entangled as a whisper in our hearts._

_I love you._

Then, they went their respective ways. To kill, to survive.

To make a path for victory or to meet their demise.


End file.
